Golden Lair
The Golden Lair is the third Labyrinth, located in the Sacred Mountains. It stands apart from the previous two Labyrinths in that it has two entrances: Entrance 1 A/4-1/4; Entrance 2 A/3-1/5. You will need to explore the cave from both entrances to work through the puzzles and make it through to the Boiling Lizard. You'll need to gather Ice Stakes in order to destroy the glowing scales on every floor and eventually destroy the large pillar of scales on each floor to cool down that floor. You cannot take the Ice Stakes out of the cave or they melt instantly, so you can't sell them unfortunately. These scales will cause you to lose HP every time you step close so be careful, also Ice Stakes are limited so use them wisely. You should also watch out for the FOEs in this cave, Plated Chasers can slide on the ice thus giving them a huge advantage when the floors are cooled down. When the floors are heated however, they become much less threatening and have to pause every other step to rest. The monsters also change depending on the temperature, for instance Magma Spawns and Glacier Spawns have 2 forms, a Normal and Melted form. In their melted state they have very little HP and cannot attack you and will only yield one item, unlike their normal forms which will yield 2 items, one regular and one conditional. Items obtained from extraction spots (other than Ice Stakes) will also change according to temperature. The hidden area of B3F is later accessed as part of the fifth Labyrinth to activate the Kings' Thrones, through a tunnel connecting to the Echoing Library. A tunnel in the secret area will further lead into the hidden parts of Misty Ravine B3F. Gather Points Gathered materials change depending on if the floor is heated or cooled. If it's heated gather points will on yield 1 item, when it's cooled they will yield 2: a common item and a rare item. Take *'Moss Strawberry' (heated) **A sweet strawberry that grows on rocks. **400 en *'Luminous Moss' (cooled) **A rare moss that glows when heated. **100 en *'Scarlet Sage' (cooled) **A medicinal perennial that heats when rubbed. **300 en Chop *'Dried Vine' (heated) **Easier to work with after it's dehydration. **350 en *'Trileaf Stalk' (cooled) **A thorny stalk usually used for hedges **100 en *'Poinciana Pod' (cooled) **A sword-shaped pod with a sharp edge to match **300 en *'Sequoia Limb' (secret area - heated) **This branch is known as a "living fossil." **300 en *'Crystal Vine' (secret area - cooled) **A vine thought to have crystallized **900 en *'Ice Stake' **A clear rod sensitive to temperature changes. **These are available all floors regardless of temperature, harvested from specific Chop points. Ice Stakes will disappear from the inventory once the party leaves the Sacred Mountain, and thus cannot be sold. Mine *'Eclogite' (heated) **An ore transformed by intense pressure **400 en *'Steel Earth' (cooled) **Can be refined to extract a light metal. **100 en *'Emerald' (cooled) **This gem was offered to the gods long ago **300 en Treasure Small Chest B1F *'C/5-4/4': Red Doublet (only accessible when it's cold) *'B/1-5/4': Ice Mist *'D/2-4/4': Amrita II *'D/2-5/4': 3,000 en Small Chest B2F *'E/2-2/3': 5,000 en (only accessible when it's cold) *'C/3-2/5': Madora Small Chest B3F *'B/6-5/4': Bracers (only accessible when it's cold) *'D/7-5/4': Ice Jar *'C/5-4/4': Fire Mist *'C/5-4/3': Formaldehyde (Locked; need Great Tree Key) *'B/3-2/2': Madora II (Secret Area; a Scale is blocking it) *'A/1-4/4': Formaldehyde (only accessible when it's cold; Secret Area) *'D/3-4/1': Unihorn (Don't destroy the Scale; only accessible when it's cold; Secret Area) Events B1F *'B/2-5/2': Some Soldiers ask you to find their friend; floor needs to be cooled to access this portion *'D/7-1/2': Soldier asks you where his friends are. *'D/3-2/4': Kibagami wishes to test your strength (Mini-boss fight) *'D/4-1/3': Large pillar of scales (destroy to cool the floor) *'C/4-2/5': Black Mushrooms will restore 20 TP to one party member (Scale is blocking it) *'C/3-1/3': Obtain an Ice Stone (For the quest: Bring me an Ice Stone!) *'D/3-2/3': Sentinel Village *'E/2-4/4': Sentinel Graveyard *'D/7-3/3': Soldier's Corpse (Either a grave reminder of the perils you face or the lost Soldier from before) B2F *'E/5-1/3': Sentinel gives you a Guard Sole *'D/6-4/1': Sentinel gives you a Warding Bell *'B/7-5/4': Sentinel gives you a Stonard *'D/4-1/3': Large pillar of scales (destroy to cool the floor) *'C/6-2/5': Black Mushrooms will restore 20 TP to one party member (Scale is blocking it) *'D/1-2/2': Human Statue, you're welcome to leave an offering of: Small Flower, Crane Ginseng, or Monks Cress. Offer any flower on three different days to receive a Meteor Hammer. B3F *'A/6-4/4': Kibagami will ask to join your party while on this floor. He will leave if you leave the floor at any time. *'C/5-1/1': Find an Emerald *'C/6-5/2': Wedged Sword (DON'T remove it; if you do rocks will fall and it'll cause massive damage to everyone) *'C/4-2/3': Third Stone tablet (grants access to the next land) *'B/4-4/3': Obtain the Titan's Heart *'F/2-4/3': Yggdrasil Book 2 (Read so you can solve the puzzle for the Quest: Key for the Capital) *'C/2-4/5': Obtain Odd Wall Chip, if you mine more than twice rocks will fall and cause massive damage (Secret Area) *'F/1-2/4': Golden Lair Throne (Secret Area; only accessible when it's cold) Monsters Found B1F *Magma Spawn *Glacier Spawn *Demon Hopper *Maya Owl *Cave Bat *Claw Beetle B2F *Magma Spawn *Glacier Spawn *Demon Hopper *Maya Owl *Cave Bat *Jumping Frog *Baboon *Hexroot B3F *Magma Spawn *Glacier Spawn *Demon Hopper *Maya Owl *Cave Bat *Jumping Frog *Baboon *Hexroot *Zapper Frog B3F Secret Area *Magma Beast *Glacier Beast *Cold Claw *Dragonfly *Volt Cat *Evilroot FOEs Present *Plated Chaser *Boiling Lizard (Boss) *Calm King (hidden area) Mission/Quests *Obtain the legendary heart! - The Sentinels face extinction due to this plague, and only the Titan's Heart can cure them. Find it and deliver it to them. *Bring me an Ice Stone! - I want to give my brother an Ice Stone accessory for his birthday. Would someone please go and get one for me? Trivia: * Depending on which dialogue choice you pick in the conversation with Whirlwind in the Echoing Library, you learn that Emperor Alfodr is one of the people buried in the Sentinel graveyard. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey IV